


Written With  Love

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anniversary, Anxiety, Childhood Friends, Date Night, Depression, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Father Figure, Gen, Hospital, Love, Moving On, Religion, Romance, Songfic, Soup Kitchens, single parent, volunteering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: these are just small one shot, thank you fics for a group of girls I've had the honor and privilege to connect and bond with. These aren't in any order and are short, but it's a small way for me to thank them. They did have a say in what went into these stories as I asked for their favorite Boy/Song/And why that song over all the others they have done.I hope you like your surprise ladies!!





	1. Story Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BSBLover2538](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/gifts), [krazikrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/gifts), [BSBSavedMyLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBSavedMyLife/gifts), [BizzlRoklyptc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzlRoklyptc/gifts).



> Jillian had her shares of ups and downs, but Kevin was always there to remind her, her story was still being written.

Kevin sighed softly seeing his love leaning against the window in the bedroom, she was going through a rough patch and he had done everything he could to help her but was now past the point of help, she needed more help then he could give her. Things had come crashing down on her and she wanted to give up, but he refused to let her. 

He moved over to her, wrapping his strong arms around her figure, pulling her against his chest. She jumped slightly but relaxed feeling his arms around her. 

"What are you thinking about love?" Kevin asked softly, nuzzling into her hair gently. 

Jillian sighed softly. " How much I want to give up." 

Kevin shook his head, kissing the top of hers gently. " You know I won't let you do that." 

Jillian turned in his arms grinning up at him before standing on her toes to kiss him gently, smiling feeling him respond. 

"I know, one of the many reasons I love you." 

Kevin chuckled keeping his grip tight around her, he knew she was going through a lot, it had been that way her entire life. He also knew how sunken into her head she could get and let the depression get to her. 

"Have you made the call yet?" He asked. 

Jillian sighed softly knowing better then to lie to him and shook her head. "No, I swear I will once Mom is out of the hospital and home." 

Kevin nodded, he trusted she would keep her word as she had the entire time they had been together, he wasn't about to doubt her now. 

"Come on, lets get you fed so I can get you to the hospital." Kevin said. "The guys will skin me alive if I'm late again." 

Jillian couldn't help but laugh and shake her head. "You'd think after twenty-six years they'd know by now you'll always be late." 

Kevin chuckled and kissed her head before leading her down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

"In my defense, I have been trying to get better." Kevin insisted. "Besides, you come first and you know that." 

Jillian nodded softly knowing the guys for once understood Kevin's lateness and hadn't heckled him to much over it. They got a quick brunch cooked and ate before changing and heading out, thankful the hospital wasn't to far from the rehearsal hall. 

Jillian's Mom wasn't completely out of the woods yet, but each hour looked better for her. Kevin stayed with his wife for as long as he could before he had to leave reminding her that even though her story was full of heartache, pain, disappointment, and sorrow, her chapters were still being written. 

Jillian smiled and kissed her husband one last time before watching him leave, settling down in her chair, rubbing her belly. The story of her life had more downs then ups, but she hoped this chapter was almost over because a new one was about to begin as the pumpkin inside her grew each day.


	2. Angels and Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bizzle worked hard to be a bright spot in others lives, not realizing her kindness was about to be rewarded ten fold

It was another warm Georgia night at the local soup kitchen, Bizzle put her apron on as she got to the front and started spooning out that nights dinner to those less fortunate. She loved helping others and being a small light of hope in someone else's life. She was so wrapped into what she was doing and talking to those she had created a bond with each night she volunteered, she didn't realize who was standing next to her and helping out. 

She turned her head for a brief second to push the tray to the man next to her, eyes wide. Brian turned and put his finger to his mouth asking her to stay quiet. She nodded while trying to hold in her excitement in disbelief her favorite Backstreet Boy was standing next to her, helping her serve. They finished up and brought the dishes to the sink. 

"Thanks for not freaking." Brian said, grabbing the dish towel to help. 

Bizzle grinned and nodded. "No problem, I'm Bizzle." 

"Brian, but guess you knew that." Brian chuckled. 

Bizzle grinned but shook his hand anyways. "It's nice to meet you, this your first time?" 

Brian nodded. "Yeah, I really wanted to help out while I had some down time." 

"Always on the go." Bizzle grinned. 

"Yeah, it's all I know." 

Bizzle and Brian went quiet as they finished up the dishes before wiping the tables down and closing up, Brian waiting for her to finish. 

"So you are here each night?" Brian asked, the two walking down the road. 

"Not each night, just weekends. I work on planes during the week." 

Brian's eyes went wide. "That's impressive!" 

Bizzle's face turned red but the smile on her face never left. "It's long hours, but I love it." 

The two went quiet before sitting down on the nearby bench, neither ready to go their own way just yet, enjoying the conversation they had going. 

"So what made you decide to start helping at the soup kitchen?" Brian asked. 

The red was back on her face knowing he was the big reason for it. "When I heard Angels and Heroes the first time, it really resonated with me that I could help others." 

It was Brian's turn to go red, smiling softly. "That really means a lot to me, I try to always reach out when I can." 

Bizzle and Brian continued to talk for a another hour and a half before hugging and going their separate ways, Brian promising he would see her at the kitchen again, maybe with the entire family. Bizzle nodded and told him his spot next to her would always be open. 

Bizzle went home that night, smile on her face as she put in Welcome Home, happy to be able to be an Angel and Hero to someone else.


	3. Safest Place To Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and his wife Kimm were about to celebrate their 20th anniversary together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my friend Kimm, she's not on AO3 but she's become an important part to our group.

Kimm sighed happily as she turned to look at her sleeping husband next to her, his blonde hair sticking up in every direction. She couldn't believe they had been together for so long, getting ready to celebrate their twentieth anniversary together, even if it did mean he would be on the stage. She snuggled down feeling Nick's arms tighten around her as he begins to slowly wake up. 

"Morning my love." Nick whispered softly. 

"Morning, I didn't mean to wake you." Kimm replied, nuzzling him gently. 

He tightened his grip around her, snuggling down against her not ready to wake up just yet. 

"You didn't." Nick insisted. 

Kimm smiled and nodded before getting up hearing the soft whine. 

"I"ll be back." Kimm grinned, getting up to use the bathroom. 

Nick chuckled and curled back under the blankets. They had gone through so much. He had met Kimm during a horrible time in his life and she had pulled him from the darkness, in turn showing her she could trust another with her heart and find a safe place to hide. 

She came back out after a few minutes, smiling softly before crawling back into bed and right into his arms sighing contently. 

"So, do I get any time with my husband on this special day?" She asked, grinning. 

Nick smirked with a bit of mischief in his blue eyes causing her to raise her brow. 

"Alright Carter, what you got planned?" She asked. 

Nick leaned over and kissed his wife lovingly, smiling feeling her pull away. "Go get ready and you'll find out." 

Kimm giggled and nodded, hopping back out of bed to shower, wiggling her finger for him to follow her. He jumped out of bed, quickly moving to the bathroom and closing the door. 

Kimm smiled happily as she got into her go kart determined to beat him this time, she looked over seeing the smirk on his face. 

"Ready to go down?" Nick challenged playfully. 

"Not this time Carter." Kimm throw back. 

The race was on and after three laps, it was neck and neck with Nick untimely winning. 

"Told you you were going down." Nick teased, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead gently. 

"I'll get you one of these days." Kimm huffed playfully.

The rest of the day was spent walking through the park and talking about their future together. They knew it was time to head back and Kimm met up with the other wives while Nick headed back to get ready. 

The show was amazing as always and packed to the brim. Kimm watched as her husband and others gave their all as they always did each night, making sure the fans left with amazing memories and a night they would never forget. 

Kimm smiled softly as the melody of her favorite song began, watching Nick move her way and sang right to her, they truly had become each others safest place to hide.


	4. Close My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel had been looking for acceptance in the wrong places, finally realizing who she truly is.

Rachel looked in the mirror tears streaming down her face, she had been become so dependent on the wrong people and finally was letting them go, including her so called best friend, finally seeing the monster behind the man. She was ready to let go and see the person she truly was, letting the toxic in her life go. 

"You're joking right?" AJ asked, stunned at what she had said. 

Rachel shook her head looking at him. "No, you've been nothing but toxic to me this entire time, I just can't believe it took me this long to realize it." 

AJ shook his head, anger filling him. "You'll never make it without me! You know you rely on me to damn much!" 

Rachel didn't respond as she continued to look in the mirror. AJ huffed loudly and and slammed the door making her jump but she didn't care. She was finally allowing herself to be free from the toxic friendship she had been in for so long with him. She finally felt awake and alive, ready to start a new chapter in her life. 

As time went on, Rachel fully found herself by finding God and giving her life to Him. She was shown her purpose in life and practiced with her flags each day determined to use her new found skills to bring others closer to God and help those who were also struggling with finding themselves. 

A couple of years passed and she was heading home, not paying attention to where she was going, bumping into someone. 

"I am so sorry!" Rachel quickly apologized, looking up and eyes wide. 

"AJ?" 

"Rachel?" 

"What..what are you doing here?" She asked. 

"I'm performing tonight with my band mates." AJ responded. 

It took a few minutes but it finally hit her, she was going to that concert and couldn't believe after all this time she never realized it was the same AJ she had grown up with, except he looked different. 

"I'm such an idiot, I'm going to the show tonight." 

AJ chuckled softly. "It's okay, I know it's hard to believe I turned my life around after you cut me out. I'm married now and have two beautiful girls of my own." 

She wasn't going to let on that she knew that, to her he was still just AJ. "That's amazing!" 

AJ smiled and nodded before realizing what time it was. "Hey, I do need to go but I hope you enjoy the show." 

"Thanks." Rachel smiled. 

They hugged quickly before letting go. She was so happy he had turned his life around and now knew each time she closed her eyes, she would know they both changed for the better and had been able to let the past go so they could move on.


	5. I'll Never Break Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca never thought she'd find someone to mend her heart or love her and her kids until Brian came into her life.

Becca smiled happily watching her husband with the kids playing basketball. It still amazed her how so much had changed and how willing Brian had been to take on the role of Father figure for not just one, but two kids that weren't his. She couldn't help but let her mind drift back to a time when she thought she would never find someone to love her or her kids......

At the time, Becca's heart had been broken, shattered into pieces really. A marriage that had gone sour in just five short years, leaving her single with two kids to raise on her own. She put in long, hard hours between work and caring for her kids and even though it was small, still was able to find a window of quietness for herself, either after the kids were in bed or at school. 

She hadn't been looking for a potential partner when fate stepped in. She had just dropped the kids off at school before making her way to her favorite Starbucks. She was enjoying to quietness after another busy morning when she heard his name float through the air. In disbelief, she chanced a look and couldn't believe her eyes. There he was, standing in line waiting for his coffee to get his day started. 

He felt a pair of eyes on him and glanced her way causing her to quickly look down at her cup, face red that she had been spotted. He got his drink and headed her way knowing he had a bit to kill. She couldn't believe he was headed her way. 

"Hey, mind if I sit?" Brian asked. 

Not able to trust her voice, Becca shook her head and scooted over for him. He slid into the booth next to her. He could tell she was nervous and knew who he was. 

"I don't bite, I promise." Brian smiled. 

Becca looked up, meeting those blue eyes she loved so much and nodded. "I..I know...I'm still just in a state of shock." 

Brian chuckled softly and nodded. "Yeah, I appreciate you not making a scene, this is my favorite place to come to when I'm out here." 

"No problem." Becca grinned. 

They continued to talk and bond feeling something there between them. Brian jumped suddenly feeling his phone go off. 

"Shit, I gotta go." He said. 

Becca bit her lip wondering if she would ever see him again, he turned and saw the look smiling softly. 

"I'd love to get to know you better." Brian said, leaning down to write his number on his napkin handing it to her. 

She took the napkin and nodded. "I'd like that as well." 

Over the news few months, Brian and Becca got to know each other despite him being constantly busy with the group, he messaged her each night, her heart starting to heal with each passing day. 

Finally, Becca was brave enough to tell Brian about her kids and to her surprise, he was excited to meet them both.... That had been over eight years ago.....

"Mom!" 

Becca jumped from her daydream and smiled seeing her daughter wave her way. She got up and headed towards her family, smiling as Brian pulled her in and kissed her lovingly, softly promising her the same thing he had ever since their first date that he would never break her heart.


End file.
